Fraternizing with the Enemy (JasonxReader) (One-Shot)
by NarnianNeverlander
Summary: Jason never was a big fan of Christmas, as opposed to his girlfriend. She could've found a better way to get him in the holiday spirit, tough.


Fraternizing with the Enemy  
[Jason ToddxF!Reader] [Drabble]

The doorbell of the manor chimed right as (y/n) was about to toss a handful of flour at Tim. While the girls had gone out for some last minute Christmas shopping, she'd decided to stay back and help the boys bake cookies. However, Dick and her had been forced to watch as Damian and Tim already failed at agreeing on what kind of cookies to make. She'd just been thinking about what kind of nightmare decorations would be, when the first egg flew through the air and smacked the youngest of the family right in the face. That had escalated into an all out war which in turn had resulted in them being covered head to toe in baking ingredients as well as leaving the kitchen in a similar state that would most likely cause Alfred a heart attack.

"(Y/N)!" an angry shout basically cut through the happy atmosphere, making the young woman freeze in place before dropping the flour to the ground and diving behind the counter with a shriek of: "Hide me!"

The voice belonged to none other than Jason Todd, her boyfriend of two years. And the guy was beyond pissed.

"(y/n), what the hell did you do?" Dick asked with a raised brow.

"Well..." she started, popping her head out from her hiding spot and sheepishly rubbing the back of her neck. "Jason was being all bitchy about hating Christmas, although I know he doesn't really hate it, and I was getting sick of it, so I may or may not have superglued a Santa hat onto his helmet and replaced his guns with candy canes."

"Ha! You're dead meat, (l/n)!" Damian laughed while wiping a mixture of butter and flour off his cheek and flicking it towards Tim, who glared at him in response before reluctantly agreeing with his brother: "True. Jason loves you to bits, but that was a ridiculously stupid move."

"I know." she whined.

"It was funny at first, but afterwards I thought it best to seek shelter with my lovely, future brothers-in-law who would be kind enough to distract him while I sneak out the backdoor to save my life...?" she proposed hopefully.

The three males exchanged a quick look before Dick sighed and threw a thumb over his shoulder, pointing at the nearest exit of the manor.

"We'll think of something, but you better hurry up, we won't be able to keep him busy forever."

The oldest in the room had hardly finished his sentence when Jason rounded the corner to the kitchen, looking absolutely livid. Simultaneously, (y/n) started slowly creeping towards her escape.

"Have any of you seen my girlfriend?"

"Nope, can't say I have." Tim simply stated.

"Why, did she finally come to her senses and ran away from you?" Damian mocked with a sly grin, getting hit over the head by both his brothers, making him miss the death glare he received from Jason.

"She was going to help us bake, but she's running late." Dick lied.

"Uh huh. So I suppose the trail of flour, sugar, butter and eggs leading to the backdoor has nothing to do with her?" the young man said, glancing at each of his brothers individually before his eyes trailed to the hallway he'd noticed (y/n) sneak into just a moment before.

"Well fuck." was all that could be heard, followed by sprinting footsteps and the opening of a door.

Jason huffed at the childish antics of the (h/c) haired woman and quickly jogged after her, leading him to the gardens, covered in a thick, fluffy layer of snow. He didn't have much time to scan his surroundings for her though, as his vision was obscured by white. After the initial shock wore off, he ran a hand down his face, ridding himself of the cold substance and spotted his attacker a few feet across from him, a couple of more snowballs lying at her feet, ready to fire.

"Stay back, Todd! I'm armed!" she shouted, but couldn't help the grin spreading across her features.

"Yeah, I used to be, too." he grumbled, pulling a candy cane from one of the holsters on his leg.

"Oh come on, Jay, it was just a joke!"

"Yeah, Jaybird, can't you take a joke? A good one at that?" a figure appearing behind Jason asked, sporting the vigilante's helmet with the Santa hat still firmly in place on top.

"Roy...?" (y/n) questioned, being proven right when the archer pulled off the piece of armor and ran a hand through his bright red hair.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well I actually just came by to drop off some gifts, but it looks like we could be on the brink of an all out snowball war here, and there's no way I'm missing that."

One could've seen the lightbulb that went off over Jason's head at the suggestion for miles.

"Snowball war, huh? Tell you something, (y/n), if you win this war, I'll let this" he gestured at his disfigured helmet with a candy cane. "be bygones."

"And, by the off chance that you win, what happens then?"

He smirked at her and she immediately knew she wasn't going to like what came next.

"Then you'll have to wear the... _Special_ christmas outfit I found in your drawer to the family dinner tonight."

She hesitated for a moment at the thought of having to attend the annual Wayne Family Christmas Dinner in nothing but lingerie, but agreed nonetheless: "You're on, Todd. Choose your army."

The rest of the boys had appeared in the doorway by now and upon hearing what was going on, Damian quickly ran to her side.

"I'm siding with the world-class sniper, thank you very much."

"I'm sticking with my partner, bros before hoes!" Roy proclaimed proudly, making Jason face palm and (y/n) glare at him.

"Then I suppose you wouldn't care for a present from a 'hoe' either, would you Harper? And just so you know, I got you a new baseball cap, limited edition."

He visibly paled at those words and apologized in a frenzy, making Jason snort. (y/n) smiled at that, knowing right then and there, that her boyfriend wasn't mad at her anymore and that this was going to be all in good fun.

"Well I'm not siding with the demon spawn." Tim stated and stood next to Jason as well, who looked at him with slight disappointment.

"Jeez, thanks Tim, good to know you'll always have my back for the right reasons."

The former Robin simply grinned at his predecessor.

"Then I guess I'll have no choice but to join my poor little brother and sister - of course, any team without my wits and charm is bound to lose." Dick beamed, making both people addressed in his further statement roll their eyes simultaneously.

"So how do we do this? Do we flip a coin to determine who gets to throw the first snowball? Do we set up base first? Do we-" the poor boy was cut off by a snowball right to his stomach, thrown with immense force.

"First, you gotta stop talking and get your head in the game, Drake." Damian stated while lazily eyeing the next projectile in his hand.

After that, it truly turned into an all out war, but what could one expect with this family?

"Damian, Roy left their right flank wide open, go get him! Grayson, stop lazing around or I will hide all of your cereal for a month! Now-" she never finished her sentence as someone grabbed her from behind, a hand over her mouth and dragged her behind one of the neatly trimmed hedges. In all the commotion, she hadn't noticed the enemy sneaking behind her own lines, although it was the one person she should've been paying the most attention to.

Jason easily held both her wrists behind her back with just one hand, causing a rather close proximity between the two, while his other hand was still firmly clamped over her mouth. She looked up at the ridiculously tall man and scanned his features: flushed cheeks and a red nose, both from the cold and the activities, his black hair with the white streak she adored so much even messier than usual, a smile on his lips and a happy glint in his eyes that, even after years of knowing him, still were the most confusing blend of green and blue she'd ever seen.

"You lose, sweetheart." he stated slyly and moved his hand from her mouth to the back of her neck, cradling her head.

"Only because the leader has fallen doesn't mean their army has lost." she answered defiantly.

"Maybe. But what would your army say if they found out you were fraternizing with the enemy?" he asked and leaned closer to her, a smirk still present on his lips, letting go of her wrists and placing his hand on her waist instead.

"Oh am I now?" she questioned, wrapping her now free arms around his neck.

"I do believe that's what this is called." he simply said and pressed his lips to hers in a gentle yet demanding fashion.

She pulled him even closer to her, running her fingers into his hair and returning the kiss with passion. She pulled away a bit later, resting her forehead against his.

"Oh my, I do believe you're right, I've fallen for my worst nemesis, whatever do I do?" she said dramatically.

"Just giving into your desires seems like a good idea." he mumbled against her skin while peppering little kisses down her neck.

"But it's Christmas! And that would surely get me onto the Naughty List!"

"I think it's a bit too late for that." he chuckled.

"Jay, I'm sorry about my prank. It's just, you already love winter so I don't see why you hate Christmas and you were being a real Grinch and-"

"Hey it's ok. I know you didn't mean any harm. Besides, I don't _hate_ Christmas, it's just... not my favorite time of the year."

"I figured, so I-" she was cut off by shouting coming from the other side of the hedge they were still hiding behind.

"We stand victorious!" Damian yelled.

"Dick, get the demon off of me!" Tim complained, but his older brother and Roy were too busy laughing their asses off somewhere else.

(y/n) turned back to Jason with a triumphant smirk on her lips.

"Well it would seem the tide has turned. I win."

"Damnit..." Jason whined and then looked at her with hopeful eyes. "You'll still wear the outfit though, won't you?"

She laughed and her (e/c) eyes started to sparkle with mischief.

"Not at dinner, no, but I'll see what I can do about turning Christmas into your favorite time of year tonight."


End file.
